Harm
by Irony'sFriend
Summary: Inuyasha is always risking his life for Kagome, but when Kagome tries to do the same for him, who is really feeling the hurt here?


_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. _

Harm

It wasn't abnormal for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru to fight. Actually, it would be strange if they didn't fight. Miroku and Sango were used to it by now and simply watched the battle. Kagome appeared to do the same, but secretly, she was in inner turmoil every time Inuyasha and Sesshomaru crossed paths.

Kagome was all too aware of how dangerous Sesshomaru was, and she knew how much he wanted to destroy Inuyasha. No matter how relaxed she seemed to be, Kagome was always on edge during their battles.

This fight seemed particularly intense. The atmosphere around the brothers was electrified with anger and bloodlust. Inuyasha was so caught up in the battle that he wasn't even shouting obscenities, and that alone proved this fight was different than the others.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered and bit her lip. She winced every time things grew close. Finally, something happened that made her gasp out loud.

Inuyasha was on the ground. He'd just suffered a serious blow and was struggling to get back on his feet. Sesshomaru was not waiting though. Mercilessly, he stalked forward, preparing to deliver the final strike.

"No!" Kagome screamed. She emerged from her safe place and crossed the clearing to the brothers in less than a second. Just as Sesshomaru's poisonous claws were swiping down, she threw her body in front of Inuyasha's.

Kagome fell.

Inuyasha's golden eyes widened in horror. "Kagome…" he breathed. His face suddenly hardened in rage. "Sesshomaru, I'll never forgive you… I'll kill you!"

"I did not bring her into this, Inuyasha. You are the one so weak to require the protection of a human girl." Sesshomaru turned his back on the two. "There is no need in fighting you any longer. You are below me." With those final words, Sesshomaru took to the sky.

Inuyasha growled, his anger overflowing but with no one to take it out on. But there was something else that needed his attention more.

Kagome was lying on her back, blood seeping into the soil. Her breathing was heavy and labored. Still worse were the nasty four claw marks from her left shoulder all the way to her waist line.

"Kagome, you idiot!" Inuyasha shouted when he took in the wounds. "What were you thinking?!"

Miroku planted himself in between Inuyasha and Kagome. "Inuyasha," he said firmly. "That's enough."

Sango kneeled beside Kagome. "She needs medical attention – immediately."

"We're far from Kaede's village…from any village for that matter," Miroku pointed out.

Inuyasha growled in frustration. "Those wounds are poisonous! She needs help NOW!"

Inuyasha scooped Kagome up into his arms bridal style, careful not to jostle her wound. "Standing around talking won't save Kagome. I'm going to find help," he decided and took off running into the forest faster than Miroku and Sango had ever seen him.

"You idiot, Kagome. Why'd you have to get involved? You should have just stayed where you were," Inuyasha growled. They were going so fast that their surroundings were blurred.

Kagome's eyes were only half open, but she managed to faintly whisper, "You were going to be hurt…"

"I could have handled it!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Inuyasha…please stop. The pain…"

Inuyasha stopped immediately and laid her gently on the ground. He knew what he had to do to save her, but she was not going to like it. "Kagome, I have to clean the poison out of your wounds and stop the bleeding."

Kagome shook her head weakly. "No…"

The wounds went right over her left breast.

"Kagome, I'm sorry, but I have to. I am not going to lose you," he promised.

Inuyasha adjusted Kagome, so she was flat on her back. He cut away the left half of her shirt, careful not to harm her. Now there was just her bra.

"Don't you dare…" Kagome warned weakly. As soon as she said it, the poison overcame her, and she passed out.

Inuyasha blushed furiously, but he forced himself to remove the bra. It was for Kagome. He was not going to lose her, and this was the only way. Inuyasha focused on his task of cleaning her wounds and then bandaging them. When he was finished, he wrapped her in his fire rat robe and let her rest.

It was dark when Kagome finally awoke.

"Thank you."

Inuyasha jumped at the sound of her voice. He turned to look at her and instantly blushed. He decided to glare down at the ground instead.

"Whatever. Just don't do anything stupid like that again, okay?" he said gruffly.

Kagome only stared at him.

"Okay?" Inuyasha repeated.

Kagome nodded. "Okay."

Inuyasha looked satisfied. "Good."

"I don't consider saving a friend from harm stupid however."

Inuyasha turned on her fiercely. "You thought you were saving me from harm?" he hissed. "Do you have any idea how much it hurts when you get injured? Do you realize how much it kills me when I can't get to you fast enough? It hurts, Kagome! That causes more pain than any sword wound ever could. Do you understand that?"

Kagome was speechless. She felt small and vulnerable underneath Inuyasha's piercing stare. "I think so," she whispered.

"No, you don't." Inuyasha said simply. "You don't."

Kagome had nothing to say to that.


End file.
